La pluma de cristal del halcon milenario
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: Los pingüinos, los lemures y la nutria estaban decepcionados por lo que había pasado con la anterior aventura que tuvieron (El tesoros perdido de la ardilla dorado) ahora una misteriosa paloma le entrega a cabo una pluma, skipper se entusiasma por la posible nueva aventura, los demás no quieren vivirla, las ratas van tras esa pluma, ¿que es lo que pasara ahora?.
1. El comienzo de la gran aventura

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: ESTE FANFICS VA A SER UNA COLABORACIÓN ENTRE 123PomRodriguezAccion Y JimmyXCindy.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA VA SER UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE EL TESOROS PERDIDO DE LA ARDILLA DORADA.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA SE LOS MERECE :D.**_

* * *

 **En el habitad de los lémures,** los pingüinos, los lémures y la nutria estaban en dicho lugar después de a ver destruido el terroso perdido de la ardilla dorada, los cuatro pingüino y la nutria estaban sentados en las sillas del pequeño bar que tenían los lemures para hacer y tomar sus smoothie, todos tenían sus caras bajas mientras que julien estaba saltando arriba de la barra enfrente de ellos

-entonces resulta que yo soy el del corazón puro, yo, si yo, y-o, yo-

-supongo que ese podría ser el final sorpresa- _**dijo kowalski algo desanimado mientras sujetaba un vaso para el smoothie**_

-a eso llamas un final- _**skipper se da la vuelta con su silla y luego salta al piso**_ –un final apropiado debe ser satisfactorio emocionalmente-

-yo solo estoy satisfecho de que haya terminado - _**dijo maurice acostado en una silla para el sol mientras que mort se le queda viendo**_

\- y como…- _**la nutria tenia la mirada baja**_

-si- _**rico se sentida igual de desanimado que la mayoría**_

-si vuelvo a escuchar otra palabra sobre tesoros y pistas… y-

 _Cabo tenía la cabeza pegada a la barra debido a su decaimiento, pero repentinamente llega una paloma sujetando una misteriosa pluma entre sus alas, entonces el ave le entrega a cabo esa misteriosa pluma_

-no hay tiempo para explicar esta es la pluma legendaria del halcón de cristal protégela con tu vida cachetón- _**la paloma se va volando de inmediato**_

-Kowalski, análisis- _ **dijo skipper saltando sobre cabo y quitándole la misteriosa pluma**_

-alta probabilidad de múltiples persecuciones, crueles villanos y riquezas antiguas todo envuelto en la conmovedora revelación de que lo que estábamos buscando siempre lo llevamos adentro –

 _Kowalski se toma su smoothie al instante en el que termina de hablar, skipper se queda viendo la misteriosa pluma sin poder esperar a que llegara la próxima aventura, entonces todo el mundo comenzó a irse a las espalda de skipper después de que escucharon las primeras palabras que el pingüino estaba a punto de pronunciar con mucha alegría_

-me gusta, ¿Quién podría negarse a una misión mística?, cabo necesito que… ¿cabo?- _**skipper se da cuenta que todos se estaban yendo**_ -oigan esperen, ¿a dónde van?, esto ya no es un final, por favor… es el comienzo-

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos,** _Kowalski, Rico y cabo fueron directo hacia sus pasatiempos favoritos mientras que eran perseguidos por skipper que quería a toda costa volver a vivir otra grandiosa y emocionante aventura, pero al parecer su equipo no estaba competiendo el mismo entusiasmo que su líder_

-por favor… esta podría ser la aventura de nuestras vidas-

-lo siento skipper, pero mi programa favorito ya está a punto de comenzar- _**cabo enciende el televisor en el canal en que pasaba los lunacornios al mismo tiempo que se lo decía a su líder**_

-Kowalski, tu si estas entusiasmado al igual que yo... ¿verdad?-

\- lo siento skipper, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, mi nuevo invento no se a crear solo y lo necesito para ya-

-¿y tú rico?- _**el pingüino aun seguía algo esperanzado**_

-kaboom, no lo creo-

-como quieran, entonces yo me encargare de esta aventura… solo- _**dijo skipper con mucha firmeza en sus palabras**_

 _Entonces skipper se fue para hacer realidad de vivir una nueva aventura mientras que su equipo se queda en su guarida para seguir en sus pasa tiempos favoritos ya que la última aventura que tuvieron no fue como ellos se la esperaban, quedaron algo decepcionados por lo que paso_

 **En la guarida de las ratas,** _los roedores se encontraban en las alcantarillas muy decepcionadas de que no pudieron conseguir el grandioso y fantástico tesoro perdido de la ardilla dorada, sobre todo su líder que casi pierde su vida cuando intentaba conseguir dicho tesoro, entonces reciben noticias de una de las ratas que casi nunca se encontraba en la guarida_

-oiga jefe, uno de los nuestros escucho que las palomas también tienen un posible legendario tesoro, ¿Qué no es grandioso?-

-¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene tesoros menos las ratas?, como sea, me parece excelente, ¿y que se necesita para encontrar ese tesoro?-

-escuche que la clave para obtener dicho tesoro es a través de una pluma-

-¿una pluma?, no lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que una pluma nos lleve al tesoro?, espero que esta vez no pase como la ultima vez -

-descuide jefe, me acaban de informar que atraparon a la paloma que tiene la legendaria pluma del halcón de cristal-

-excelente, entonces tráiganmelo ante mí-

 _Luego un grupo de ratas comenzaron a llevar ante su rey la misma paloma que le había entregado a cabo la pluma que las ratas están buscando, entonces la paloma que se encontraba sujetada con sogas sin casi movilidad en todo si cuerpo queda enfrente del rey rata_

-muy bien paloma, entrégame la legendaria pluma del halcón del cristal-

-lo siento, pero ya no tengo la pluma legendaria del halcón de cristal-

-¿Qué?, imposible… no voy a aceptar esto-

\- lo siento jefe, ya revisamos a esta paloma y efectivamente no tiene nada-

-no lo puedo creer, pero de seguro sabe donde esta esa pluma-

-lo siento, pero no conozco la ubicación actual de esa pluma-

-entonces esto se pondrá muy feo-

 _Entonces el rey rata comenzó a sujetar a la paloma con sus extremidades superiores y se fue caminando hacia un sección del drenaje de nueva york poco conocida, pero que era muy transitada por las ratas, luego el rey rata deja ver a la paloma que se encontraba en un gran problema, se trataba de un lugar donde había gran pozo de varios metros de altura y varias túneles del drenaje se conectaban_

-espero que estés consiente de lo que te pasara si no hablas, estas a punto de caer varios metros de caída libre hacia tu final-

-está bien hablare, le entregue esa pluma a un pingüino en el zoológico de central park, por favor tenga compasión señor rata-

-lo siento, pero no me caen bien los pájaros-

 _Enseguida el rey rata arroja a su pobre victima sin pensarlo dos veces y la paloma cae varios metros sin poder escapar de su final mientras no podía escuchar otra cosa más que la aterradora risa que tenía el rey rata_

-es momento de la revancha, y esta vez… las ratas van a salir triunfantes-

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **NOTA INICIAL: ¿LAS RATAS LOGRARAN CUMPLIR SUS PLANES?, ¿SKIPPER LOGRARA REALIZAR ESTA AVENTURA SOLO O NECESITARA LA AYUDA DE SUS AMIGOS?, ¿EN QUE CONSISTE LA PLUMA DE CRISTAL DEL HALCÓN MILENARIO?, ¿PORQUE HAGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS?, TODO ESO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE GENIAL FANFIC ESCRITO POR DOS AUTORES.**_

 _ **NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE ESTE PROYECTO SE LOGRE COMPLETAR, EN FIN, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, XD.**_


	2. El pasado de la pluma de cristal

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **ESTE FANFICS VA A SER UNA COLABORACIÓN ENTRE 123PomRodriguezAccion Y JimmyXCindy.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **:EN ESTE CAPITULO SE HABLARA POR EL PASADO.**_

 **RECORDATORIO:** _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA SE LOS MERECE :D.**_

* * *

 **Inicio del flashback**

Hace muchos existió un halcón muy poderoso, era un auténtico hechicero, tiempo atrás, antes de convertirse en un completo villano, este halcón formaba parte de una familia humana.

Con ellos aprendió todo tipo de magia y brujería. Desde levitar objetos hasta destruir materia viva.

La familia humana del halcón, sufrió un terrible accidente, dejando solo al pobre animal, desde entonces su forma de vida cambio, intento, por medio de la magia, hacer volver a la vida a ese grupo de familia humana.

Y así aprendió todo tipo de magia oscura, más nada fue lo suficientemente efectivo, no había magia oscura que hiciera regresar a la vida a los seres muertes, hasta que, uno de los hechizos lo logro, tenía ante sus ojos a esa familia humana que tanto amaba, que tanto quería de vuelta, más estos seres, que físicamente parecían estar ahí, no lo estaban.

Parecían personas muertas, su físico estaba allí, habitando la casa más su alma no parecía estar exactamente allí, más la felicidad del halcón provoco que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Pasaron los días y las personas no hacían nada, salvo caminar de un lado a otro, sin dirigirle la mirada a halcón, sin hablar, sin hacer algo con importancia o implicara amor, entonces, frustrado y decepcionado, no tuvo más alternativa que dejarlos ir. Y así fue.

El tiempo pasó y el halcón empezó a odiar a la vida. ¿De qué servía ser tan poderoso si no se era suficientemente feliz? Y al notar que vivir en el mismo lugar que vivía le hacía daño, decidió irse, viajar por el mundo.

Primero comenzó por robar cosas sin importancia, comida, trapos para taparse del invierno, luego algo de dinero, poco a poco se dio cuenta que su poder podía llevarlo lejos.

Llego a un barrio donde animalitos pobres luchaban por sobrevivir, les ofreció ropa, comida, lugares bonitos donde vivir, si lo complacían en todo lo que querían. Después de todo tener tanto poder no era tan malo.

Medio mundo hablaba de él, de lo poderoso que era, y de lo que harían si tan solo pudieran tener al menos un poco de toda la magia que el halcón poseía.

Entre vasallos y enemigos, el halcón luchaba día con día por tener lo que le pertenecía, uno de sus hechizos de magia oscura lo mantenían siempre joven más no podía luchar contra la muerte, por ello a sus vasallos les proporcionaba tan solo un poquito de su poder para que fueran al frente de las batallas.

Después de un milenio de lucha, de grandeza, de ambición y poderío, el halcón se cansó, y se dio cuenta que en manos aún más equivocadas, esa magia podía incluso hasta provocar la apocalipsis del universo.

Cansado y agotado de toda una vida, el halcón decidió concentrar todo su poder en una de sus plumas, y así fue, agoto todas sus fuerzas en ello, y se encargó de ocultarlo en algún lugar de nueva york, lugar donde él había vivido durante los últimos años.

Se dice que la pluma se encuentra sepultado en una cajita de cristal, y que muy astutamente el halcón hizo una segunda pluma falsa e idéntica, esta segunda pluma siempre lo llevaba consigo, ya que, esta segunda pluma era la clave de poder encontrar la pluma original, la que contiene todo el poder.

Cuando el halcón murió, esta segunda pluma paso de generación en generación a manos de todos los villanos en busca de su hermana, de la pluma gemela original.

Y quien posea las dos plumas, quien logre sacar la pluma del halcón milenario que esta hasta ahora sepultada y desaparecida, podrá poseer todo el poder del mundo, un poder tan extraordinario que puede ser fácilmente para conquistar al mundo, para satisfacer hasta las más bajos deseos, seria incluso inmortal por todo un milenio así como el halcón lo hizo.

 **Fin del flashback**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL: ¿ _LOGRARAN ENCONTRAR LA PLUMA DE CRISTAL?, ¿LAS RATAS LOGRARAN SU COMETIDO?, ¿PODRAN LOS PINGÜINOS RESOLVER EL MISTERIO DEL PARADERO DE LA PLUMA DE CRISTAL?, DESCUBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA GENIAL HISTORIA, XD._**

 **NOTA FINAL:** _ **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE ESTE PROYECTO SE LOGRE COMPLETAR, EN FIN, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, XD**_


	3. Un increíble poder te espera

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: ESTE FANFICS VA A SER UNA COLABORACIÓN ENTRE 123PomRodriguezAccion Y JimmyXCindy.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA VA SER UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE EL TESOROS PERDIDO DE LA ARDILLA DORADA.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO :D**_

* * *

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Skipper estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo sujetando la legendaria pluma del halcón de cristal, el pingüino no podía creer que su propio equipo lo había abandonado en su entusiasmo por la aventura._

-No puedo creer que mi propia unidad me haga esto- _**Contemplando la pluma-**_ me pregunto cómo exactamente es que funciona esta cosa-

 _Repentinamente el pingüino es rodeado por un momento de ratas que le impedían el paso, enseguida pareció el rey rata enfrente de Skipper._

-vaya pingüino, nos volvemos a encontrar- _**Riéndose incontroladamente.**_

-Rey rata, ya me estaba preguntando porque no te aparecías, ¿Cómo te enteraste?- _**Poniéndose en guarda de la inminente batalla.**_

-Las ratas tenemos nuestros secretos, llego el momento de la segunda ronda y esta vez seremos los vencedores, ríndete de una vez pingüino y entréganos esa pluma por las buenas- _**La rata se veía muy atemorizante.**_

 _ **-**_ No me asustas gigante rata mutante, yo jamás me rendiré-

-Entonces prepárate para pelear por la pluma del halcón de cristal-

-Como quieras- _**Estaba confiado de que ganaría.**_

 _Entonces ambos contrincantes comenzaron a pelear, el rey rata intenta aplastar al pingüino utilizando sus grandes y musculosas brazos, Skipper logra escapar con tiempo del ataque del rey rata, enseguida el pingüino lo golpea fuertemente en el estomago, su oponente no le dolió en lo más mínimo. Entonces el gigantesco roedor contraataco usando sus grandes puños para agredir a su enemigo lo mas que pudiera mientras que Skipper no puede hacer otra cosa que esquivar dichos poderosos ataques. El pingüino se desliza varios metros para tomar distancia sobre el rey rata para después tomar una tabla de madera que se encontraban a un lado de una silla que estaba en reparación, repentinamente el rey rata da un gran salto y aterriza a unos centímetros de su oponente en eso sujeta una de esas tablas de madera para golpear fuertemente a Skipper. El pingüino termina volando por todo el zoológico hasta chocar contra una ventana para después caer fuertemente hacia el piso de concreto, Skipper termina algo lastimado por el fuerte ataque que recibió de parte del rey rata. De repente la gigantesca y musculosa rata comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el pingüino mientras se reía de este, Skipper se levanta pero con algo de dificultad, enseguida el pingüino sujeto al tabla de madera y comenzó a golpear al rey rata, fue entonces cuando ambos combatientes comenzaron a luchar utilizando ambos unas tablas de madera como armas, por desgracia para el pingüino su contrincante era mucho más fuerte que él, Skipper termina siendo derrotado ante su adversario._

-Así me gusta, que te humilles ante tu superior- _**El rey tata no paraba de reírse ante su rival caído y humillado.**_

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pude perder?, no puedo perder- _**El pingüino sujetando fuertemente la pluma del halcón de cristal con su aleta-**_ debo ser más fuerte, ¡jamás me volverás a vencer!- _**Grito Skipper.**_

 _Repentinamente la pluma de cristal del halcón milenario comenzó a brillar fuertemente mientras Skipper la sujetaba fuertemente, increíblemente la luz que emitía esa misteriosa y poderosa pluma comenzó a consumir al pingüino hasta que el rey rata ya no lo pudo ver más. Después de que desapareciera esa misteriosa luz el rey rata descubrió que se encontraba temporalmente ciego mientras el pingüino noto que todas sus heridas se encontraban curadas y además al levantar la pesada tabla de madera, Skipper se maravillo al descubrir que ahora la pesada tabla de madera no representaba ningún reto para él al momento de mantenerlo levantado del suelo, ahora el pingüino era mucho más fuerte que antes._

-No lo puedo creer, estoy ciego, ¡estoy muy ciego!- _**Grito desesperadamente el rey rata al no poder nada.**_

-Es increíble, ahora soy más fuerte- _**Dijo Skipper maravillado por su fuerza.**_

-Rápido muchachos, ¡retirada¡- _**Grito el rey rata.**_

-No se preocupe mi rey- _**Dijo una de las ratas.**_

 _Entonces el grupo de rata guió a su rey ciego hasta las alcantarillas mientras que el pingüino se quedaba contemplando el increíble poder que había obtenido de la legendaria pluma de cristal del halcón milenario._

-¡Esta pluma es increíble!- _**Grito el pingüino.**_

 _De repente en la cabeza de Skipper comenzaron a proyectarse varias imágenes, era como un rápido viaje atreves del planeta cruzando ciudades, desierto, bosques, ríos, pradera, montañas, océanos, lugares helados, hasta llegar a lo alto de una gigantesca montaña que contenía en su interior la pluma de cristal del halcón milenario con todos sus increíbles poderes._

-No lo puedo creer, ¡ahora ya sé en donde se encuentra el poder máximo!- _**Grito Skipper al saber la ubicación de esa pluma.**_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los tres pingüinos seguían en lo suyo, hasta que un fuerte llamado de Skipper los interrumpió abruptamente a Kowalski que estaba en su laboratorio, Rico que se encontraba en su cama leyendo una revistas y finalmente Cabo que seguía viendo su programa favorito que eran los lunacornios, El pingüino líder se encontraba feliz por lo que le acaba de suceder._

-Chicos, adivinen quien se acaba de ser más fuerte- _**Dijo muy feliz Skipper.**_

-¿Tu?- _**Comento Kowalski muy desinteresado.**_

-Así es, todo gracias a esta legendaria y poderosa pluma- _**el pingüino les mostrando la pluma a sus compañeros.**_

-Que interesante, me regreso a mi laboratorio- _**Dijo Kowalski muy molesto.**_

-Alto allí Kowalski, lo que digo no es ninguna broma- _**Se disgusto Skipper ante la negativa de Kowalski-**_ si no me crees entonces intenta abrir la puerta de tu laboratorio- _**Dijo el pingüino líder muy confiado ante su nueva fuerza.**_

 _Skipper rápidamente cierra la puerta del laboratorio de Kowalski y mantiene su aleta pegada a dicha puerta mientras Kowalski sujetaba la perilla de la puerta para poder entrar a su habitación favorita para seguir con sus nuevos experimentos que cada vez se volvían más asombrosos._

-vamos Skipper, no estoy de humor para esto, ¡apártate ya!- _**Comento Kowalski enojado sin saber lo que estaba pasando-.**_

-No, hasta que me quites de aquí- _**Skipper sabía que el saldría ganando.**_

-Chicos, creo que esto no nos llevara a nada- _**Pronuncio Cabo temeroso de lo que pudiera pararle a sus compañeros pingüinos.**_

-Silencio Cabo, yo sé lo que hago, si Skipper no se quiere quitar entonces yo lo quitare a la fuerza- _**Respondió Kowalski con mas Ira que temor.**_

-haber inténtalo, te reto- _**Skipper se veía atemorizador.**_

 _Enseguida Kowalski intento abrir la puerta de su laboratorio, pero dicha puerta no se movía ni un poquito, entonces el pingüino científico intento mover a Skipper de la puerta pero para su sorpresa el pingüino líder era mucho más difícil de mover de lo que parecía en un principio._

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?- _**Kowalski comenzó a temer ante lo que Skipper había dicho anteriormente.**_

-Vez Kowalski, te lo dije, ahora soy más fuerte- _**Comento Skipper muy emocionado-**_ ahora soy invencible, vamos Kowalski, aun no logras quitarme- _**El pingüino comenzó a sonreír ante el fracaso de su compañero**_

 _-_ No importa, debe a ver una forma de lograr quitarte de esa puerta- _**Kowalski aun creía que Skipper estaba mintiendo y que encontraría una forma de ganarle-**_ tiene que haber una forma de moverlo- _**Lo dijo muy determinado.**_

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 _ **NOTA INICIAL: ¿LOS PINGÜINOS LOGRARAN ENCONTRAR LA PLUMA DE CRISTAL DEL HALCÓN MILENARIO ANTES QUE LAS RATAS? ¿SKIPPER PODRÁ MANEJAR SU NUEVO PODER? SIGAN LEYENDO PARA AVERIGUARLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE EMOCIONANTE FANFIC, XD.**_

 _ **NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE ESTE PROYECTO SE LOGRE COMPLETAR, EN FIN, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, XD.**_


	4. Operación: Proteger el par de plumas

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: ESTE FANFICS VA A SER UNA COLABORACIÓN ENTRE 123PomRodriguezAccion Y JimmyXCindy.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA VA SER UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE EL TESOROS PERDIDO DE LA ARDILLA DORADA.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA MUCHO :D**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Operación: Proteger y encontrar el par de plumas del halcón.**

Kowalski intentaba abrir la puerta, pero no podía contra la fuerza que Skipper poseía. Ya agotado, lanzó una mirada asesina a su líder.

— ¡Kowalski, análisis! —el entusiasmo podía verse en su rostro mientras le entregaba la pluma a su teniente.

—Es una ordinaria pluma, Skipper, no hay absolutamente nada que analizar.

—Te equivocas— alzó la voz con dramatismo provocando que Cabo y Rico, se entusiasmaran por escuchar aquella conversación. —Esta pluma me hizo ser más fuerte de lo que ya soy, la pluma brillo con intensidad ante mis ojos, estos ojos que se comerán los gusanos— Señaló la pluma y después sus ojos.

—Te dio fuerza ¿En el sentido literal? — Preguntaba la adorable voz de Cabo, ya interesado por la explicación de su líder.

—En el sentido literal, señores.- recalcó- Tan literal que el mismo Rey rata huyó como una niñita tras recibir su merecido.

—Eso explica por qué no pude abrir la puerta para entrar a mi laboratorio, lo único que puedo discernir ante tu dramática historia, es que, la pluma contenga magia. — El genio se echó a reír— ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? En nombre de toda la ciencia, ¡La magia no existe!

— ¿Y cómo explicas esto? — Con un solo movimiento, Skipper derribo a Kowalski dejándolo inmóvil y sin oportunidad de defenderse, este pataleaba un poco tratando de quitarse de encima la pata de su líder, más sin embargo no podía, sentía como si se tratará de la pata de un elefante y no la de un pingüino.

—¡Skipper!— Exclamó angustiado la dulce voz del pingüino más pequeño, y enseguida dejo de darle sufrimiento a su teniente.

—Debe de haber un truco, algún as bajo la aleta, algo lógico que te haya dado tanta fuerza, pero me rehúso a pensar que se trata de magia.

—Yo si lo creo. La magia existe, no sé necesita ver para creer, tan solo se trata de tener confianza de que todo, en esta vida es posible— Comentó con tanta cursilería, que Rico le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, a su hermano.

Lo sorprendente fue que, la pluma que estaba en manos de Kowalski, se ilumino de la misma forma en que sucedió con Skipper durante la pelea contra la Rata

— ¡De eso hablaba! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó! — Exclamó Skipper con felicidad mientras que sus aletas se alzaban en señal de triunfo.

La pluma levitó hacia el centro del cuartel general, los ocho ojos, aún sorprendidos, no dejaban de observar el momento. Después, de la misma pluma pareció salir un haz de luz brillante y blanquecina, como si de un rayo se tratará, el cual se dirigió directamente hacia el suelo, justo en medio de los cuatro pingüinos.

Tras ese rayo, cuatro pescados aparecieron de la nada, más no era cualquier tipo de pescado, eran cuatro ricos y suculentos arenques.

—No puedo creerlo— Articulo Rico con tanta naturalidad debido a la sorpresa.

—Es magia. — Dijo apenas perceptible el más listo de todos.

La pluma comenzó a descender, Skipper la tomó para volver a clavar sus ojos en ese objeto— La paloma dijo, que protegiéramos esta pluma con nuestra vida, seguramente se refería a que, en manos equivocadas, puede ser un arma letal. — Concluyó el líder, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pluma.

—Dime, gráficamente, ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo, Skipper? — Dijo Kowalski, luego el capitán narró la historia con todos los detalles posibles, incluso de los diálogos.

— ¿y dices que está en una montaña?

—Si. Esta dentro de una montaña. Esta pluma tiene su gemela, y creo que, juntas, deberán funcionar aún más.

—Estamos concluyendo muy rápido— Kowalski tartamudeaba de tanto analizar las cosas— No podemos suponer nada solo con unas cuantas pruebas, necesitamos más información, esa pluma debe tener su propia leyenda, la pregunta es ¿Por qué viste que hay una pluma dentro de una montaña?

— ¡Quizás porque así debe de ser!— gritó el líder, casi colérico con su estridente voz.

— ¿Pero por lo viste tú? — El genio no entendía del todo.

—Quizás porque la pluma conoció el corazón de Skipper, al escuchar que jamás lo volverían a vencer, quizás y fue su coraje, su determinación. Si es una pluma mágica, entonces debe funcionar mágicamente ¿no? — Dijo Cabo de forma simple y convincente.

—¡Claro! — Skipper lo entendía todo— Fue por eso que cuando dijiste esa cursilería del creer, la pluma, te escucho, y quiso demostrar, lo que fervormente tú querías decir.

—Dame eso— Kowalski le arrebato a su líder dicha pluma— Veamos, "La ciencia es tan mágica como el saber, por ello, como amigos, van de la mano" — Dijo con voz suave y esperanzado, mirando la pluma, esperando a que algo mágico sucediera, más no sucedió.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso, Kowalski? — Exigió el capitán.

—En toda clase de investigación, siempre es favorable llegar a la parte de la experimentación para aceptar o refutar la hipótesis.

— ¿En castellano? — Dijo Skipper colérico.

—No es verdad, la pluma hizo caso omiso a mis palabras.

—Es que no es así— Intervino Cabo— Tiene que venir del corazón, Skipper no planeo lo que dijo y yo tampoco, todo tiene que ser natural, con esencia y sinceridad, solo así podrá darnos su ubicación, solo así nos mostrara que es y cómo se usa, hasta que este convencida, de que nosotros somos los indicados a base de confianza, de lo que descubra de nuestros corazones.

Cabo tomo la pluma acariciándola lentamente como si de algo extraordinario se tratará, en cuanto la tomo vio un halcón grande, viejo, con semblante fuerte, se veía sabio, y se encontraba encima de la misma montaña que Skipper había visto en su visión anterior.

Notó como el halcón se arrancaba las dos plumas más hermosas que él tenía, como una magia sorprendente era depositada en una, y como la otra recibía una porción.

Luego, dentro de la visión, miro que una de ellas era sepultada en la caja, dentro de la cueva de esa montaña.

Y como todo parecía decirles que son hermanas.

Cuando Cabo regresó de la visión, notó que estaba en su propia cama, siendo observado por sus hermanos, esperando a que despertara.

— ¿Estas bien? — Fue Rico en preguntar primero.

—Skipper, tiene razón. — Articulo pensando muy bien lo que había dicho. — Las hipótesis de Skipper son ciertas.

 **En la guarida de las ratas.**

— ¡Necesitamos esa pluma, sin ella, no podremos ir en busca de la segunda pluma, individuales son increíbles, pero juntas, deben de hacer un trabajo majestuoso, todo lo que uno pueda soñar y pedir!

El rey Rata estaba extasiado en solo pensar en las riquezas que podría tener con toda esa magia.

— ¿Alguna idea señor?

—Buscar información, las palomas saben sobre esto, amenazaremos a toda paloma que encontremos en nuestro camino hasta que alguna diga todo lo que sabe, el manejo de la pluma, su origen y existencia. Después, se lo robaremos a los pingüinos. — Termino de decir la enorme Rata como una promesa para sí mismo.

 **Volviendo al hábitat de los pingüinos**

— ¿Cuál es el plan señor? — Kowalski preguntaba, mientras que los demás observaban a su líder curioso.

— ¿Quién desea adentrarse a una aventura ahora, eh? — Se burlaba divertido recordando como todos le habían dado la espalda cuando él quiso resolver el misterio.

—Lo siento, Skipper. Pero, esto va más allá de obtener riquezas, las plumas están en peligro, si un villano lo encuentra puede, incluso, acabar con el mundo.

—Y es por ello que seremos villanos.

— ¿Qué? — Miraron a Skipper algo desconcertados, no entendiendo lo que decían. — Simple. No podemos espiar a las Ratas porque nos descubrirían, pero podemos pedirles una alianza.

— ¡Lo que imaginas es terrible! ¡No te creía capaz de hacer el mal! — Cabo casi se echaba a llorar.

—No, no, claro que no. Me refiero a que los engañemos, hagámosle creer que estamos de su lado, que queremos la pluma para el mismo fin que ellos, obtener de ellos toda la información posible, y cuando sepamos todo lo que necesitemos. Nos vamos sin dejar huella, para buscar la pluma.

—Tu plan es descabellado y arriesgado — Razonó el genio.

—Es por eso que solo uno de nosotros ira con ellos, como si de un traidor se tratará, irá el candidato más factible a una traición, el que puede huir sin dejar rastro y que por su vocabulario, es perfecto para no dar información demás.

Todos clavaron su mirada en Rico.

— ¿Yo? — Dijo él apenas después, de que se percatara que a él se refería Skipper.

—Tu soldado. Tú te infiltraras entre las Ratas para decirnos todo lo que necesitamos.

— ¡Un segundo! — Cabo robo la mirada de su equipo— En cuanto las ratas vean llegar a Rico, se irán contra él, y si va en plan de alianza, no podrá defenderse. — Pensó.

—Es por ello que Kowalski, hará una pluma falsa, para que Rico se las dé a las ratas, estas confíen en él, y además, nos evitaremos el riesgo de que descubran el poder.

—Pero…

Cabo notó las miradas de fastidio que estos le daban— ¿Qué "pero" es ahora? — Skipper pregunto.

—El plan es increíble, pero las ratas ya vieron el poder de la pluma, querrán ver ese poder, en cuanto tengan la información investigada.

—Por ello, en ese momento, Rico desaparecerá tras una explosión provocada por el mismo.

—Magnifico plan, Skipper— Ovacionó Kowalski— Iré a elaborar la pluma falsa, ahora mismo.

—Operación: Proteger y encontrar el par de plumas del halcón. — Ordenó Skipper entusiasmado, no sabiendo que los lémures habían escuchado la conversación todo el tiempo.

Estuvieron ahí, atentos, visualizando la fuerza de Skipper, escuchando las palabras melosas de Cabo, oyendo el plan, sabiéndolo todo.

Cuando los pingüinos se dispersaron para buscar lo que Rico necesitaría, ellos, decidieron volver a su hábitat.

— ¡Esos pingüinos! Sí que son tontos, tienen magia ¡Magia! — Julien decía emocionado— Está claro que los espíritus del cielo son autores de tanta magia, por lo tanto me pertenece. Esas monjas solo quieren "Proteger al mundo"

—Se escucha algo serio, señor— Maurice razonaba.

—Serio seria, perder toda esa magia, la tendré y seré el rey más poderoso de todos los tiempos— Se imaginaba a si mismo gobernando incluso a los humanos.

— ¿Tiene un plan, señor?

—Claro que lo tengo.

— ¡Hurra! ¡Viva el Rey Julien! — Mort abrazaba los pies del Rey lémur solo para recibir una patada que lo arrojo lejos de allí.

* * *

 _ **NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE ESTE PROYECTO SE LOGRE COMPLETAR, EN FIN, NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, XD.**_


	5. La llegada de un zorro hechicero

Atención: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen.

* * *

Rico ahora se encontraba en el territorio de las ratas, tenia una misión que cumplir... engañar a las ratas, obtener información y salir vivo de allí, entonces el pingüino psicópata se presento ante las ratas para ejecutar su arriesgada misión, aunque los roedores tenían otro tipo de planes.

—Venir en paz— Pronuncio Rico en la presencia de las ratas.

—El pingüino, ¡tras él!— Ordeno el rey rata para que sus súbditos atacaran al ave no voladora.

—No, no, la pluma, ayuda darles— Intentaba explicar el pingüino poco hablador.

—No me vengas con engaños pingüino, yo vi el poder de la pluma y esta cosa no es la pluma—Fue lo que dijo el rey rata quitándole la pluma falsa que tenia Rico para asegurarse de que efectivamente era falsa— No estoy de humor para una alianza, los pingüinos y ratas estamos enemistados por lo que una tregua no se va a poder, así que hasta la vista pingüino, acaben con él—Sentencio el roedor gigante.

Enseguida las ratas comenzaron a llevarse a Rico atado y con rumbo al mismo lugar en donde habían eliminado a la paloma. Una vez en el mencionado lugar todas las ratas estaban celebrando por la posible muerte de uno de sus enemigos, cuando repentinamente el pingüino comenzó a flotar al ser rodeado por un resplandor verde, el rey rata no se lo podía creer como ninguno de sus súbditos. De repente el autor de ese hecho paranormal se hizo notar, se trataba de un zorro vistiendo con una túnica morada y de su místico cetro salía la impactante luz verde.

—¿Pero quien demonios eres tu?— Pregunto anonadado el rey rata.

—Me conocen por muchos nombres, pero me llamo a mi mismo ¡Foxmagic!— El zorro mágico utilizando su poder atrajo al doblegado pingüino.

—¿Foxmagic?, ¿Qué clase de nombre inventado es ese?, ¡no me asustas!— Pregunto el roedor gigante mientras se acercaba al misterioso zorro.

—Pues deberías— Fue lo único que dijo el mágico mamífero para después de su cetro místico utilizar todo su poder contra su evidente enemigo.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!— Grito el rey rata después de ser golpeado fuertemente en su pecho con una misterioso plasma salido del cetro mágico del zorro.

El rey Rata cayo varios metros hasta chocar contra el agua, debido a la potente fuerza del impacto el gigante roedor termino muy adolorido y varios metros bajo las aguas residuales, allí yacía el cuerpo inerte de la paloma atada que habían arrojado anteriormente. Entonces el rey rata salió del agua del drenaje, todas sus súbditos estaban muy alborotos, unos corrían por sus vidas, otros corrían por desesperación, algunos porque no sabían como ayudar a su rey herido, pero la gran mayoría corrían de un lado a otro porque sus compañeros también lo hacían.

—Ratas, ¡jamás lograran obtener la legendaria pluma de cristal del halcón milenario!— Sentencio el enfurecido zorro mientras era rodeado por una oscura aura aterradora.

El misterioso Foxmagic prosiguió usando su cetro mágico para destruir esa sección del drenaje, destruyo el techo, las paredes y de un solo golpe elimino a la mayoría de las ratas. Ahora si las ratas sobrevivientes tenían un motivo para correr, el demente zorro mágico estaba destruyendo el lugar, cerrando todos las salidas posible, el techo comenzó a colapsar y muy pocas ratas lograron sobrevivir a esa calamidad.

Finalmente el rey rata quedo atrapado cuando todo el lugar se vino abajo, dejando aplastados a la mayoría de sus súbditos roedores. Foxmagic arroja con sus poderes a Rico varios metros a la distancia para después con sus destructivas habilidades destruir el territorio de las ratas hasta que ya no quedo nada de ese lugar en pie, este podría ser el final de las ratas... el rey rata comenzó a gritar de la desesperación, o quizás no.

—¿Quién eres tu?— Pregunto el confundido pingüino poco hablador.

—Alguien que solo vino a ayudar, pingüino no te debes confundir, yo soy un aliado, solo necesito de la confianza de tus amigos, esa pluma que tienen es muy poderosa y muchos enemigos vendrán por ella, es por eso que necesitan mi protección para superar las pruebas que les esperan y como veras, yo soy un gran conocedor sobre la magia— Comento muy convincentemente Foxmagic al ahora tranquilizada ave no voladora.

De regreso en la guarida de los pingüino. Skipper seguía impaciente, caminando de un lugar a otro sin poder pensar con claridad, además de que estaba sujetando una taza de su café con pescado y se encontraba casi vacía. Cuando Rico se hizo presente y llevando consigo al misterioso zorro mágico.

—Rico, que bueno que volviste, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿el rey rata ya es nuestro aliado? y ¿Quién es él?,— Empezó a cuestionar el pingüino líder en cuanto vio al pingüino demente llegar.

—Si... mal, ratas no quisieron, encontré un aliado— Respondió Rico a las preguntas de su paranoico líder.

—Hola, me presento... yo soy Foxmagic un aprendiz de mágica y hechicería, he venido desde muy lejos solo por un objetivo encontrar a los elegidos que deberán encontrar la poderosa pluma y protegerlos de todos los enemigos que quieran destruirlos, por favor yo estoy a sus servicio— Dijo el zorro haciendo una reverencia hacia los 4 pingüinos.

—Skipper, esto es muy incomodo— Se expreso el joven cabo ante la reverencia de su inesperada visita.

—Ya te acostumbraras cabito— Respondió con toda naturalidad el de mayor autoridad entre los 4 pingüinos.

—Ahora empaquen sus cosas tenemos un camino que recorrer— Pronuncio Foxmagic mientras le daba un vistazo de 360° a al guarida de los pingüinos.

—¿Pero a donde debemos ir?— Dijo el más novato de los 4 pingüinos, ya que desconocían con exactitud ese dato.

—Pues a los Himalaya por supuesto, solo yo se con exactitud la verdadera ubicación de la legendaria pluma de cristal del halcón milenario— Pronuncio Foxmagic haciendo una pose genial y alzando su cetro mágico en el aire.

—No lo se Skipper, no se ve de mucha confianza— Susurro el pingüino científico a su líder que también tenia las mismas sospechas.

—Si, también pienso lo mismo... ¿pero que podemos hacer?, además parece que a Rico y a Cabo les agrada ese zorro sospechosamente carismático, por el momento sigámoslo a ver que sucede, pero siempre échale un ojo encima— Examino el pingüino líder.

—De acuerdo, Skipper, entonces será mejor que nos preparemos para la expedición— Comento Kowalski yéndose hacia su laboratorio.

—Si, también debería empacar para el largo viaje, como dije al inicio, ahora si esto va hacer un verdadera aventura como a mi me gusta— Recapitulo el pingüino de mayor autoridad de los 4 pingüinos.

Mientras en el habitad de los lémures. Julien estaba esperando su refrescante bebida, Maurice se encontraba elaborando smoothie favorito del rey de los lémures y finalmente Mort se encontraba admirando los pies reales.

—Sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea, piénselo eso es cosa de pingüino, con ellos siempre tiene que ocurrir una amenaza de proporciones apocalípticas, me gustaría que no nos involucráramos aunque sea por esta vez, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto—Auguro el más sensato de los lémures terminando de preparar el delicioso smoothie y entregándoselo al rey de los lémures.

—Hay no digas tonterías Maurice, la magia por derecho divino me pertenece, esa es la ley y no me gusta que los pingüinos se apoderen de mis cosas— Fue lo que pronuncio el rey Julien para después tomarse su bebida favorita imaginado todo lo que haría si tuviera toda la magia del mundo.

—Si, yo apoyo a los pies— Comento el mas pequeño de los lémures tocando los pies reales con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mort... ¡que no toques los pies!— Sentencio el rey julien para después patear al adorable lémur con todas sus fuerzas.

Esta historia continuara...


	6. El gran final de todo

Atención: Los pingüino de Madagascar no me pertenecen.

Observación: Debido a que ya me quiero retirar de los fanfic; he decidido terminar de una buena vez con todo ellos incluyendo este, aunque en un principio no quería, pero en fin, aquí les presento este final adelantado que espero que les guste, así que ya solo me resta decirles adiós y me despido.

* * *

En los Himalaya. Foxmagic, usando un abrigo, guía a los 4 pingüinos hasta la entrada de una cueva en medio de las montañas a una altura muy considerable, posteriormente entrar a dicho lugar a pesar de la poca iluminación y el zorro hechicero utiliza su cetro mágico como antorcha.

—Gracias Foxmagic —agradece Cabo

—No hay de que —responde el susodicho zorro.

—Vaya ese sí que fue un largo viaje —comenta Kowalski aguantando el cansancio.

—Oscuridad —Rico vomita una linterna al entrar a la cueva.

—Estén alertas muchachos, este lugar puede ser peligroso —aconseja el pingüino líder.

Entonces los 4 pingüinos y el zorro se adentran hasta lo más profundo de la cueva, durante un buen tiempo solo encuentran rocas y más rocas: también han perdido de vista la luz de la salida por estar moviéndose un buen tiempo en zigzag

—Aquí solo hay un montón de rocas —se queja Kowalski.

—¿Seguro que vamos por buen camino? —pregunta Cabo.

—Seguro, sé por dónde vamos —responde Foxmagic aun iluminando el camino.

De repente llegan a un gran cuarto e inesperadamente Rico alumbra con su linterna a una de las esquinas donde aparece un Halcón muy anciano.

—¿Pero qué carajos? —se altera Skipper.

—¡Eeh! —se impresiona el pingüino demente aun iluminando con su linterna.

De repente Foxmagic ataca a los 4 pingüinos por la espalda con la ayuda de su cetro mágico con el cual aprisiona a todos.

—¿Qué significa esto Foxmagic? —pregunta Kowalski.

—Muy bien Pingüino les cuento, él es el gran halcón milenario, usamos la fuerza vital de aves no voladores para rejuvenecernos y vivir eternamente, al pobre halcón ya se le acabo la juventud y ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida pero allí es donde entran ustedes —responde el zorro mágico mientras prepara el ritual.

—Pero Foxmagic confiamos en ti —comenta Cabo muy desilusionado.

—Lo sé y contaba con ello —contesta fríamente el malvado zorro.

—Pero la pluma es mágica —responde el pingüino líder con algo de enojo.

—La verdad que no tanto, solo era un señuelo para traerlos hasta acá con mayor facilidad y la verdad funciono de maravilla —revela Foxmagic sin siquiera voltear a ver.

—Ya no queda mucho tiempo —dice débilmente el halcón milenario en cuanto se le hizo literal polvo una de sus alas.

—No se preocupe maestro ahorita termine con esto —se expresa muy tajante el zorro mágico.

Foxmagic se coloca al centro del circulo que dibujo con sus ojos cerrados y comienza a hablar en un lenguaje muy extraño e inentendible mientras que los 4 pingüinos intenta liberarse de la magia de su ahora enemigo pero no consiguen absolutamente nada.

—Es inútil Skipper, no podemos liberarnos —reconoce el más joven de los 4.

—No, aun no, Rico —ordena Skipper a su compañero.

Este intenta vomitar algo pero la magia se lo impide; Kowalski sencillamente se rinde y acepta su destino.

—No lo puedo creer, eliminado por fuerzas que consideraba inexistentes —acepta el pingüino científico por fin que la magia es real, pero en sus posibles últimos momentos.

—Basta Kowalski, aquí nadie se rinde hasta el final —responde con fura el pingüino líder.

Enseguida Skipper en verdad con todas sus fuerzas hace todo lo posible por liberarse y con la ayuda de su innegable fuerza imparable logra moverse aun cuando la fuerte magia se lo impide; esto causa que Foxmagic abra uno de sus ojos para ver tal alboroto y se queda sorprendido por la gran hazaña del fuerte pingüino, lo que lo obliga a parar momentáneamente el poderoso hechizo.

—Es admirable tu fuerza del voluntad pero eres débil, la magia de la pluma te dio tu fuerza y yo te la puedo quitar —sentencia el zorro mágico sin perder más tiempo.

Skpper al recibir el disparo de Foxmagic pierde toda su fuerza y regresa de forma inmediata con sus demás compañeros pingüinos.

—Anchoas estuve tan cercas —es lo que dice Skippe muy frustrado.

—¿Tú? Disculpa pero lo que pasa es que yo soy realmente fuerte —a Foxmagic le molesta bastante hasta el punto de no concentrarse cuando no reconocen sus logros o su poder abrumador que tiene.

—Eso es, Oye Foxmagic tú nunca nos vencerás pero hay otros villanos que llegaron más lejos que tú —Kowalski encuentra su punto débil.

—Si como la vez que la ardilla roja logro comprarse sus tan anciados frijoles mágicos con el dinero de julien, el sí que logro su cometido —Cabo entiende lo que su compañero inteligente quiere hacer.

—Si, como cuando el doctor espiráculo me borro la mente y obligo a todos a cantar, esa vez casi nos gana —Skipper se les une a sus compañeros pingüinos.

—¡Chuck charles! —grita Rico.

—Sí, es cierto, él sique nos ganó, estamos todo de acuerdo —los 4 pingüino empiezan a hablar sobre cómo les gano un reportero que había sido sacado de su trabajo esa vez.

—¡Basta!, ¡Basta!, ¡Basta! ¡Yo soy mejor que todos ellos! Yo les gane y los voy a eliminar en este preciso instante para demostrarlo —Foxmagic se enoja con los pingüinos por no reconocer que ya les había ganado.

—¡Foxmagix! —se le desintegra la otra ala— se acaba el tiempo —es lo último que dice el halcón milenario.

—¡Maestro! —por fin entiende que cayó en el juego de sus futuras víctimas —muy astuto pingüinos pero no me engañaran más, quieren perder el tiempo antes de completar mi hechizo rejuvenecedor para así poder arruinar mis planes, pero eso ya no les funcionara —Foxmagic vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y comienza a volver a hablar extraño.

—Vaya sí que es muy listo, y tengo que reconocerlo ¡nos venció! Si, un zorro con magia nos venció, no lo hizo un malvado, una ardilla psicópata o tan siquiera un simple reportero ¡No! Nos tenía que vencer un zorro mágico —Kowalski ahora intenta desconcentrar a su enemigo con elogios.

—Sí, eres brillante Foxmagic, tú enserio que nos venciste, eso de engañarnos para llevarnos hasta acá y después atacarnos por la espalda fue muy brillante, demasiado diría yo —Cabo también le vuelve a seguir la corriente a su compañero inteligente.

—De verdad ¡por fin lo comprenden! Si, lo hice, ¡soy el mejor!, no lo puedo creer ¡yo el villano que logro derrotar a los pingüino! —el plan de Kowalskii funciona y el zorro mágico pierde la compostura para enorgullecerse de sí mismo aunque técnicamente todavía no ha ganado pero ya celebra como tal.

—Exacto, vaya que si nos venciste Foxmagic, lo reconozco ¡tu enemigo mío! Nos venciste, eres el primer villano que nos vence, si, lo acepto, ¡nos venciste! —Skipper por fin reconoce que un villano lo venció.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡este es el día más feliz de mi vida! —Foxmagic grita de júbilo— tengo que festejarlo, ¿pero cómo? Ya se invitare a mi amigos si tan solo los tuviera y además de todo tiene que ir mi… —se da cuenta que el ave milenaria literalmente ella no le queda más tiempo —my astutos pingüinos peor esta vez ya no caeré más en sus jueguitos tontos que me distraen bastante de mi misión en esta vida.

—Si, que listo eres Foxmagic nos descubriste —el pingüino científico aún se las ingenia para ganar tiempo.

—Exacto, eres hastante fuerte que me lograste derrotar en un 2 por 4 ¿o era 3? Ya ni sé, pero tú entiendes, ¡bien hecho! Ahora sí que nos diste con todo —se expresa el pingüino líder aun con las mismas intenciones que su compañero inteligente.

—¿Pero cómo no caer derrotados con tal increíble poder? ¡Si tu solo derrotaste al rey rata! Ha nosotros siempre nos generó problemas el derrotarlo y tú lo venciste a la primera y sin titubear —el más joven de los pingüinos también pone su grano de arena para hacer que se le acabe el tiempo a su actual enemigo.

—Por fin me reconocen, ¡Si!, es cierto, me declaro culpable, quero que todo el mundo tenga bien presente esto ¡yo soy el más grande y poderoso villano que los pingüino de Madagascar hayan tenido! —Foxmagic por fin cae en el juego de los pingüinos y por consiguiente se le agota el tempo definitivamente.

Los 4 pingüinos repiten lo que el zorro mágico acaba de gritar con mucha alegra y pasión.

—Halcón —cuestiona el pingüino demente.

—¡Que! —el zorro mágico se acuerda de su maestro y de lo que se supone que debería estar haciendo —¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No! —ve que su maestro ahora es irreconocible— ¡Maestro!, ¿pero qué es lo que he hecho?, perdí el tiempo sin querer odiarme tan siquiera cuenta, hay no, ya no me queda tiempo, ¡no maestro perdóname!

Foxmagic prosigue con lo que se supone que debía a hacer pero ya es demasiado tarde, sus esperanzas terminan vuélvenos polvo como su maestro y con él se le escapo su futuro.

—Malditos pingüinos, ¡me vengare de ustedes asesinándolos yo mismo! — grita de la furia el zorro mágico.

Los 4 pingüinos se preparan para lo peor, pero al menos se sienten satisfecho de que el malvado halcón milenario ya no este para hacer sufrir a otros; pero para su sorpresa antes de que su enemigo los eliminara definitivamente del mapa, este se vuelve de roca y eso significa que nunca más volverá a molestar a los demás. Los 4 pingüinos son liberados de la magia de Foxmagic.

—Si somos libres —es lo que dice Cabo.

—Zorro malo —comenta Rico.

—Bueno tengo que reconocer que con esta aventura, la magia existe —por fin lo acepta el pingüino científico.

—Pues te tardaste un poco Kowalski —se expresa Cabo por lo que dice su compañero.

—Bien muchachos, regresemos a casa que me muero de frio—Skipper está ansioso por regresa.

Mientras tanto en la cima del Everest; los 3 lémures fueron en busca del legendario poder del halcón milenario pero mientras seguían sigilosamente a los pingüinos terminaron definitivamente perdiéndose de forma literal en la sima del mundo.

—¿Oigan y donde se supone que estamos? —se queja Julien al mismo tiempo que se abraza a si mismo por el intenso frio que siente.

—Creo que sería mejor regresar —comenta Maurice algo preocupado por la ubicación actual.

—Pies… fríos— Mort apenas puede hablar.

—Mort ¡no toques los pies! —El rey de los lémures intenta quitar al molesto súbdito de sus pies pero resulta que este se pegó al queda congelado junto con su pie— Mort te exijo que sueltes mis pies —ordena Julien.

—Ojala pudiera —es lo último que dice el pequeño lémur.

El fin.


End file.
